legends_of_tokorofandomcom-20200213-history
Gaara
"Oh the drama" Gaara about Pinkie and Sylvi's breakup Gaara is a supporting character in Legends of Tokoro. Gaara has sand powers and is Pinkie's current love interest Personality Gaara doesn't show too much emotion, but he shows some, since he made the first move of confessing his love toward Pinkie.Gaara can also be quite humerous at times Appearance Gaara has red hair and pale skin. He is mostly in hybrid form, so his fox ears, whiskers, and tail are showing. Role in the Series Legends of Tokoro: Gaara makes his first appearance in the woods where he meets Pinkie and Sylvi. He and Pinkie admit liking each other, but Sylvi bursts in and reminds them they need to go back to camp. Pinkie introduces Gaara to the Tokoro Team, then Pinkie shows Gaara around. That night, Gaara was washing his hands in the bathroom, Jay comes in and says better hurry up. Gaara flatly tells him all he does is his routines. Upon returning to his tent, Gaara finds Jay about to begin his routine, Gaara immediately uses his sand powers on him. He would have strangled Jay if not for the arrival of Sylvi, who comments on the hilarious scene. Gaara drops Jay, then drops him next to Pinkie. Pinkie wakes up and orders everyone to leave except Sylvi. The next day, Sylvi tells the Tokoro Team either Wart Jr will come to them, or they will come to him. She then says she, Gaara, and Pinkie have important business, which was actually going to a fast food restaurant in the middle of the woods. Jay follows them and sees Wart Jr, which Pinkie quickly reacts by spitting the soda in her mouth in Jay's face. When Sylvi was deciding what everyone would do in the battle, Gaara demonstrates his sand powers on Jay. In the sewers, when Pinkie told everyone to come down slowly and Jay came down fast, Gaara called Jay and idiot and told him that Pinkie said to come down slowly. After Jay crashes into Pinkie, Gaara states he has to do everything himself and uses his sand to bring Jay back up. During the first battle, Gaara challenges Ana the Conda until Pinkie is wounded and everyone is forced to withdraw. In the second battle, Gaara continues his fight with Ana, but the Tokoro Team is defeated. Pinkie and Sylvi argue, and as they break up, Gaara comments on so much drama. In battle at Tokoro, Gaara fights Ana the Conda again, and constructs her so much, that she surrenders. After the winning battle, Pinkie, Sylvi, and Gaara become the Kohona Team, and move to Kohona Trivia Gaara is based off the Naruto character, Gaara Gaara has dropped a tiny hint of a crush on Sylvi, shown how he dropped off everything when she comments on the hilarious scene The creators revealed that by time Legend of Tokoro 3 takes place, Gaara is King of Kohona and Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village. Quotes "It's so good to see you again." "Yeah right, all you od is your routines." "I told you no! Sand Coffin! SAND BURIAL!" "We still need to hurry. Wart Jr probably won't be at a restaurant." "Ugh, villains today, with their stupid minions and wacky hideouts." "That shows what you know, Jay. If it's green, it's an emerald. (beat) or a peridot" "Jay, you idiot! She said come down slowly!" "Do I have to do everything myself? Sand Coffin!" "Shadegust and Mutant" "Oh the drama." "Save the city" "We need to see what is the gig" "Sand Coffin!" "Maybe we can find your family" "This is your excuse?" "Here we go" "At least someone else is following the marriage guidelines "Whoever made up the whole marriage gig." "Yet another abuse to the guidelines." "Quit your complaining! They won't waste time if Orochimaru is on the loose." "Oh boy." "As big as it needs to be." "Sakura! Temari! Orochimaru gave Wart Jr a Cursed Seal!" "As much as I hate to admit it, your puppets do come in handy." "We can see that. But you're about to face Sand ninja, Leaf ninja, Cloud ninja, (pause) ahem! Cloud ninja! (pause) Never mind, just Sand and Leaf ninja. (Tsunami: ahem!) And the fighters of the Tokoro Team!" "Not helping." Relationships Coming soon Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Kohona Team Category:Royalty